


Mauvaise idée

by Sergei



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Français | French, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergei/pseuds/Sergei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>suite de l’épisode 209</p>
<p>Quand quelques boissons mènent à un autre type d'ivresse, et qu'une mauvaise idée a finalement des résultats pas si désagréables.<br/>Ou quand l'alcool amène Charlie à découvrir les joies de l'appartenance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mauvaise idée

Il gémit doucement en se réveillant, le corps complètement endolori, tous ses muscles crispés. Alors qu’il tentait de se relever une partie bien particulière de son anatomie lui fit soudain comprendre que la station assise était vraiment une très mauvaise idée.  
Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet.  
D’où est-ce que…  
Alors qu’il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi diable son corps protestait ainsi il ouvrit grand les yeux en se rendant compte qu’il n’avait pas de souvenir clair de la veille. Enfin, pas après la deuxième bouteille de vodka… Mauvaise idée ça. Très mauvaise idée.  
Comment en était-il arrivé à ouvrir une bouteille de vodka, puis à la finir ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé, déjà ? Et où est-ce qu’il était ?  
_Ah oui, Sibley. Un hôtel. On cherchait Brot, qui cherchait Mc Hugh. Brot mort, Mc Hugh bientôt innocenté… On avait décidé d’y rester une nuit de plus avant de rentrer sur Los Angeles. Avec Edgerton. Ian. Oh la vache…_

Les souvenirs revenaient peu à peu. Ils avaient discuté de ce qui venait de se passer. Charlie était choqué que l’agent Edgerton ait pu tuer aussi froidement Yardley, puis vouloir tuer Mc Hugh, un innocent. Il s’était offusqué, sans vraiment chercher à comprendre, calculant déjà dans sa tête le nombre de victimes innocentes des forces de police chaque année… Edgerton l’avait traité de chochotte, avec son fichu sourire en coin. Il l’avait mal pris.

Jusque là d’accord…  
Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés à faire un concours de boisson ? Parce que c’était bien ce qui était arrivé. Le sniper avait défié les frères Eppes. Ils avaient commandé des bouteilles au bar, que des alcools forts. Ils s’étaient installés sur le lit double de la chambre louée par l’agent Edgerton, et ils avaient bu. Beaucoup et vite.  
Mais que c’était-il passé après ? Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien expliquer les courbatures et, pire, les douleurs incongrues que lui transmettaient ses nerfs ?  
Bon, analyser les faits calmement, ne pas céder à la panique. Déjà, il n’était visiblement pas dans la chambre qu’ils avaient loués, pas de punaises dans le bois, ni de lit simple… Donc sans doute toujours dans la chambre d’Edgerton. Le problème étant qu’il était nu, dans ce grand lit double…  
Les neurones engourdis par le sommeil et l’alcool Charlie décida de se lever, direction la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d’une douche pour réussir à sortir du brouillard qui squattait son cerveau.  
Il se stoppa pourtant à deux pas du lit, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc.  
_Qu’est-ce que…_  
Il porta une main tremblante entre ses jambes, et les souvenirs de la soirée commencèrent à lui revenir alors qu’il la ramenait à ses yeux pour constater que ce qui coulait sur ses cuisses, ce qui s’était visiblement écoulé de son intimité pendant la nuit, était sans hésitation possible du sperme.

Il resta debout, immobile, les cuisses maculées de traînées de sperme en partie séché, ne laissant plus aucun doute sur ce qui l’avait mené à se réveiller avec le corps douloureux et visiblement rempli par le plaisir d’un homme.

Il avait… Ils avaient…

Peu à peu Charlie se souvint. A mesure que la semence emplissant son corps glissait le long de ses jambes les évènements repassaient dans son esprit.

L’alcool, trois hommes tous plus ou moins ivres, des chemises qui tombent devant la chaleur de la pièce. Un geste malheureux, une bouteille qui se renverse, lui trop éméché qui se penche, à quatre pattes, vers son frère allongé au sol, pour lécher l’alcool qui se déverse sur son torse nu. Don qui gémit, passe sa main sur sa nuque, s’accroche à ses cheveux bouclés, sans qu’il ne comprenne vraiment s’il le repousse ou l’attire à lui. De toute façon il ne veut pas laisser une goutte de vodka se perdre. Edgerton qui grogne, et leur dit qu’ils sont excitants comme ça. Qui se place derrière lui, agrippe ses hanches, l’oblige à se cambrer davantage. Plaque son érection contre lui. Et lui qui gémit, qui se sent bander. Qui pose sa main sur l’entre jambe de son frère. _Son frère, merde !_ Lui qui remonte sa langue, abandonnant l’alcool pour un autre met, glissant jusqu’à un téton pour le mordre, tout en se tortillant entre les mains du sniper pour plaquer davantage ce sexe dur contre lui…  
Edgerton qui rit devant ce mouvement. Qui l’attrape par les cheveux pour le relever contre lui, le plaquer contre son torse. Lui mord le cou, cruellement, souriant devant son gémissement de plaisir. L’oblige à regarder Don alangui au sol, Don aux yeux écarquillés par l’ivresse et le désir, aux lèvres entre-ouvertes et si attirantes, au pantalon soudain bien trop étroit…  
Edgerton qui lui mordille l’oreille, semblant se délecter des sons qu’il laisse échapper. Qui lui demande s’il va laisser son frère être obligé de se satisfaire tout seul alors qu’il est celui qui a réveillé leur désir. Qui lui demande s’il a envie de l’embrasser, ce frère qui commence à se donner du plaisir sous ses yeux, vaincu par l’image qu’il lui procure bien plus que par l’alcool, vaincu par ce désir si contradictoire face aux bonnes mœurs qu’il est sensé faire respecter, désir pour deux hommes, pour son frère… Qui lui demande s’il a envie de les sentir le dominer, de sentir le corps de Don contre lui en plus du sien. S’il a envie de lui donner du plaisir. De leur donner du plaisir. Et d’en prendre entre leurs mains. S’il a envie d’écarter les cuisses pour eux, pour combler leurs désirs et y prendre son plaisir…  
Et Charlie haletant sous ses paroles salaces, son sexe de plus en plus dur, la bouche asséchée devant le désir qui le prend. L’envie de ressentir plus, plus de cette longueur dure contre lui, plus de ce regard brulant sur lui. Charlie qui gémit, qui donne un coup de rein contre les hanches de l’homme derrière lui, qui tend ses mains vers celles de l’homme devant lui. Qui jette sa tête en arrière sous la nouvelle morsure dans son cou, encore au même endroit. Qui appelle son frère alors qu’Edgerton lui demande encore ce qu’il veut. Ce qu’il veut faire. Ce qu’il veut qu’on lui fasse. Qui lui dit qu’il peut partir, les laisser, que cela n’arrivera plus jamais… Que c’est lui qui a commencé. Que c’est à lui de choisir. Il sanglote presque en sentant le corps contre lui s’écarter. Et il gémit que non. Qu’il ne veut pas partir. Qu’il les veut eux. Don et Ian. Contre lui. Avec lui. Qu’il veut…  
Et ils lui demandent ce qu’il veut. Il faut qu’il leur dise. Ils ne feront rien s’il ne leur dit pas, ils partiront. Mais il ne sait pas ce qu’il veut, pas vraiment. Il les veut, eux, il veut leurs corps contre le sien, tout contre le sien, l’écrasant de leur force, de leur désir, pour les combler, pour se combler, il veut… Leur appartenir…

Et Edgerton revient. Le plaque contre son corps. Mord sa nuque un peu plus doucement, comme pour le féliciter de ces mots. De son choix. De son obéissance.  
Et il le tourne vers son frère, toujours allongé. Lui dit d’aller l’embrasser, puisqu’il en meurt d’envie.

Charlie qui se penche sur Don, qui avance vers lui à genoux, puis à quatre pattes lorsque le sniper appuie sur ses épaules pour l’amener à cette position. Qui glisse jusqu’à ses lèvres. Qui l’embrasse. Qui laisse sa bouche s’ouvrir sous la langue de son frère qui vient le fouiller, l’envahir… Charlie qui gémit, se cambre, son torse nu vers celui de son frère, son cul vers Edgerton, derrière lui, qui se saisit à nouveau de ses hanches et les tire vers lui.  
Edgerton qui est le seul dans la pièce encore complètement habillé.  
Edgerton qui glisse ses mains autour de sa taille. Qui empoigne son érection à travers son pantalon. Qui lui arrache un cri, perdu dans la bouche de Don qui l’avale avec délice, laissant à son tour ses mains parcourir le dos dénudé.  
La poigne qui se resserre sur son sexe, lui perdu entre souffrance et plaisir, qui se mêlent et s’augmentent. Sensation perverse et jouissive. Insoutenable, mais qu’il ne veut surtout pas voir prendre fin. Dont il veut plus…  
Sa supplique.

- S’il te plaît… J’ai besoin…  
\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux. C’est ton choix, tout ça c’est ton choix Charlie…  
\- Ian… Je t’en prie, déshabille-moi…  
-Bien…

La main qui se renferme davantage sur son pénis, l’autre qui déboutonne son pantalon. Les mains de Don qui descendent le long de son dos, aidant Edgerton à lui retirer son pantalon, et son boxer dans la foulée. Le corps d’Edgerton qui se colle contre ses fesses nues, le frottement de sa combinaison kaki contre sa peau, du pantalon rêche de Don contre ses cuisses… Charlie qui gémit, qui se tend, qui veut plus, tellement plus… Qui sanglote de désir… Supplie Edgerton, se raccroche à Don de toutes ses forces… Don qui l’embrasse avec toujours plus de force, alors que les mains se font de plus en plus puissantes, demandeuses, inquisitrices. Alors que les corps se rapprochent.  
Don qui se relève à genoux, tout en maintenant Charlie dans sa position. Sa bouche face à son désir. Ian qui demande à Charlie d’ouvrir le pantalon qui est face à lui. Don et Ian qui s’embrassent. Charlie qui rejette sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir les admirer, qui gémit devant cette image si excitante, si bouleversante pour ses sens. L’érection de son frère qui jaillit devant lui. Son gout sur sa langue. La chaleur du corps du sniper contre le sien, enfin débarrassé du haut de sa combinaison. La douleur infligée par ses ongles et ses dents. Les gémissements de son frère, son érection qui force sa mâchoire. La douleur qui exacerbe le désir. Les marques qui se multiplient.  
Ses appels… Pour encore, pour plus…

Don qui lui retire son sexe d’entre les lèvres. Ian qui le redresse contre lui. Les corps qui se rapprochent encore, l’enserrent jusqu’à l’étouffer, le soumettent entièrement à leur désirs en exacerbant ainsi le sien. Ses gémissements de bien être. Morsures, encore, de Don et de Ian, sur son cou, sa nuque, ses clavicules… Marques de plaisir, d’appartenance. Le sexe rigide et si chaud de Don contre le sien. Le sexe rigide et si chaud de Ian entre ses fesses.  
Don qui parle enfin. Qui lui demande ce qu’il veut. S’il le veut. Et Charlie qui ne veut que ça. Qui crie de désir. Qui balance son corps contre ses amants, qui cherche plus de contact, qui supplie, réclame, ordonne…  
Ian qui le pousse à sucer les doigts de Don. Qui lui dit à l’oreille entre deux morsures de bien faire son travail, de les sucer comme si c’était sa queue, car c’est son frère qui va le préparer, c’est sa salive qui servira de lubrifiant quand ces doigts vont se glisser dans son anus vierge pour l’écarter, le détendre, le préparer pour leurs sexes tendus de désir pour lui…  
Don qui halète de désir devant les mots crus. Charlie qui gémit, qui n’en peut plus d’attendre. Qui s’applique à sa tâche, perdu dans le plaisir qu’il sent monter à l’idée de ce qui va arriver, et qu’il veut tellement. Qui ne peut que grogner puis geindre quand son frère lui enlève ses doigts pour les glisser sur son torse, puis entre ses jambes… Caressant le sexe de Ian… Se glissant jusqu’à son anus… Faisant le tour de l’orifice, une fois, deux fois, jusqu’à ce que Charlie le supplie de les enfoncer en lui… Les doigts qui appuient sur son intimité, forçant sans pitié le passage, un, puis deux, puis trois… Une phalange seulement… Ian qui interdit à Don de l’embrasser, qui glisse son pouce dans sa bouche pour l’obliger à l’ouvrir, ne pas lui permettre de retenir ses gémissements. La douleur d’être forcé ainsi, l’excitation, le désir de plus, le plaisir qui monte à l’idée d’être pris… rempli… possédé… Les doigts qui se retirent. La douleur qui disparaît. Son râle de détresse, son appel…  
Un doigt qui plonge en lui, entièrement. Son cri. Son corps tendu, rejeté en arrière, plaqué contre celui de ses amants. Sa bouche toujours maintenue ouverte par Ian, la salive qui s’en échappe pour glisser sur son menton, que Don suit des yeux puis de la langue, avant de la laisser couler à nouveau. Un deuxième doigt. Sans douceur mais sans violence, qui l’investit à son tour de toute sa longueur. Avec possessivité. Celui de Ian, cette fois.  
Un troisième, un quatrième. Charlie qui cherche de l’air, incapable de gémir encore, perdu dans les sensations qui montent en lui. Dans la douleur et le désir, qu’il est incapable de démêler, qui se génèrent l’un l’autre…  
Les doigts qui se plient. Qui s’écartent. Qui l’écartèlent. Qui le fouillent. Qui l’excitent. Ses gémissements impossibles à retenir. Les doigts qui touchent un point, en lui… Le plaisir, si fort…  
Un cri…  
Les doigts qui recommencent, encore et encore, avec plus de force, plus de précision…  
Charlie qui n’est plus qu’une masse gémissante, tentant désespérément d’aspirer un peu d’air, pleurant presque de plaisir et de désir…  
Qui supplie…

\- Dis-nous, petit génie… Dis-nous ce que tu veux...

Charlie perdu, dans le plaisir, la douleur, le désir, entre les mots crus de Ian et les douces morsures de son frère.  
Les gestes qui se figent, tous, dans l’attente de sa réponse. Qui ne vient qu’en quelques mots, plus gémis que vraiment prononcés.

-Vous… Je vous veux, vous, en moi… Etre à vous…

Les doigts qui se retirent. Charlie qui étouffe un sanglot de frustration. Don qui le serre contre lui. Ian qui le pénètre. Cette queue dure, chaude, qui lui semble si grosse, si longue… Qui le pénètre, se glisse sans fin en lui, l’ouvre, le déflore, l’écartèle, le remplit… Le possède…  
La douleur. Le désir. Le plaisir de se sentir pris, empli, offert… Son frère qui l’embrasse avec force et possessivité. Domination. Doucement, presque tendrement, Ian qui commence à arpenter son corps. A le plier à son désir, à le plier de plaisir…  
La danse qui peu à peu s’accélère. Rendue floue par le plaisir. Les marques et les gémissements qui se multiplient au gré des coups de reins. Les mains de Don qui caressent ses cuisses, son sexe qui se presse et se frotte contre le sien. Les mains de Ian qui se crispent, l’une sur ses hanches et l’autre dans le dos de Don. Ce membre puissant qui le possède, le marque de l’intérieur, lui offre tellement de plaisir et a l’air d’en retirer autant.  
La jouissance qui le prend par surprise, mais qui n’arrête pas la scène. Les trois hommes qui se meuvent toujours, le sperme de Charlie recouvrant le ventre et le sexe de son frère, puis le sien propre… Le corps de Ian qui se tend. Les dents qui se plantent, jusqu’au sang, dans son cou, son frère qui le serre contre son corps d’une main au creux de ses reins, Ian qui détache son torse de lui pour le faire se cambrer, qui attire ses fesses à lui… Puis le sperme qui le remplit soudain, qui envahit ses entrailles, qui le marque. Indélébile marque d’appartenance qui le fait gémir de plaisir et presque durcir à nouveau. Comme s’il n’avait jamais voulu que ça, attendu seulement ça, cette possession, cette appartenance à ces deux hommes…  
Puis la perte, alors que Ian se retire et s’allonge au sol, l’entrainant avec lui. Sa plainte, ses bras qui refusent de lâcher son frère… La semence chaude qu’il sent glisser hors de son corps, sur son cul et ses cuisses, alors qu’il voudrait la garder en lui… Garder cette preuve, leur appartenir pour toujours…  
Puis les mains de son frère sur ses jambes, qui les écartent. Font basculer son bassin, ses fesses exposées à son regard, le sperme en lui s’écoulant entre ses cuisses puis sur celles du sniper allongé sous lui, que les yeux de Don suivent avec concupiscence. Puis ce membre roide pressé contre son corps détendu et offert. Les mains de Ian qui prennent le relais de celle de Don, lui maintenant les jambes levées, grandes ouvertes. Son corps offert. Et son frère qui glisse à son tour en lui pour le marquer de sa présence. L’arpenter avec force, de tout son corps, de tout son cœur, l’amener aux portes de l’abîme, le pousser plus loin dans la jouissance à chaque coup de rein, forcer son corps à l’accueillir toujours plus profondément. Le posséder. Jouir de lui et en lui, le faire sien et le marquer comme tel de son sperme jaillissant en lui, le remplissant à son tour, se mélangeant à celui de Ian comme pour graver leur domination sur lui au plus profond de sa chaire, de son corps. Le faisant jouir de cette possession, éjaculer à son tour, souillant leurs corps de son plaisir à être ainsi pris, possédé jusqu’à l’âme. Son appartenance.

Brouillard de plaisir qui envahit son esprit.  
Charlie qui sent son corps être câliné, apaisé, allongé sous deux corps mâles, puissants et possessifs. Pour être mieux réveillé un peu plus tard, titillé, excité, retourné, se sentir s’offrir encore, de tout son corps et de toute son âme. Etre caressé, mordu, embrassé, envahi encore et encore, pénétré par une autre érection, encore une fois, encore une autre, les sexes qui se remplacent, s’accompagnent, se rejoignent en lui, qui déchargent leur jouissance dans son corps, au plus profond, le marquant encore et encore, ses deux amants cherchant à voir la preuve de leur plaisir et de leur possession s’écouler hors de lui, maculer son corps offert, soumis, gémissant pour plus, sa voix rauque qui leur ordonne de le combler encore et encore alors qu’ils le frustrent en forçant leurs doigts en lui, les écartant pour ouvrir son intimité dégoulinante de leur sperme à leurs regards brûlant, avant de venir s’enfoncer plus fort encore dans ses entrailles accueillantes et humides de ce plaisir, pour le marquer toujours plus de leur présence et de leur semence… Il est retourné, dans une position puis une autre, il demande plus, encore, et toujours, entre ordre et supplique… Ivre de désir, de souffrance, de plaisir, de sperme… de bonheur… rempli encore et encore… possédé…

Puis le noir, plus proche de l’inconscience que du sommeil, alors que les trois hommes s’abattent sur le lit, enlacés, emmêlés.  
Vidés pour deux d’entre eux, rempli jusqu’à l’âme pour le troisième. Repus de plaisir et fourbus de fatigue.  
Ensemble.

 

Et maintenant que Charlie se souvenait, revoyait ces images passer devant ses yeux, qu’il lui semblait presque ressentir à nouveau chaque geste, chaque toucher, son corps tremblait, pris entre le désir et la peur. Il prit conscience du bruit de la douche, de l’autre côté de la chambre, et des gémissements qui s’en échappait. Puis un gémissement plus fort, suivi du silence remplaçant le son des gouttes d’eau, et de bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de lui, toujours immobile et sous le choc, incapable de savoir que comprendre, quoi faire, comment réagir. Jusqu’à sentir des corps l’entourer, des bras l’encercler doucement mais fermement. Et des lèvres être pressées contre les siennes, une paire puis une autre.  
Et son corps se détendit. Tout allait bien. Il n’avait rien à craindre, il était protégé. Il leur appartenait…

En s’abandonnant entre le corps de son frère et celui d’un des meilleurs snipers des Etats-Unis Charlie se demanda un instant ce qui allait se passer, après, lorsqu’il faudrait rendre cette chambre, quitter cette ville, retourner au travail… Parler…  
Il se dit que ce qui était arrivé était sans doute une mauvaise idée. Après tout ils étaient des hommes, trois hommes, et Don était son frère… Ce n’était pas vraiment comme s’ils pouvaient construire quelque chose ensemble, alors qu’ils étaient déjà bien incapables de se retrouver régulièrement, ni de communiquer réellement entre eux…  
Mais perdu dans le plaisir il ne put que s’avouer qu’il était sûr d’une chose. Il ne regretterait jamais d’avoir été ainsi possédé, de s’être ainsi senti appartenir à deux hommes bien plus forts que lui qui au moins, l’espace de quelques heures, l’avaient aimé sans hésitation ni demi-mesure.  
Alors qu’il se laissait partir dans le plaisir sous leurs gestes il ne put même pas rougir devant leurs regards satisfaits envers le sperme qui s’écoulait de son corps, le marquant comme ce qu’il était.  
Un homme qui leur appartenait.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota Bene, alerte aux lecteurs :  
> Je suppose que vous le savez tous et toutes, mais je me dois de le répéter encore une fois : les capotes ne sont pas faites pour les chiens ! Sérieusement, même si mes perso (oui je sais ils ne sont pas à moi, mais bon je doute que les scénaristes originels leurs aient jamais fait faire chose pareille, même si ça pourrait être très sympa à mon sens, donc disons ma version des personnages… Où j’en étais moi déjà ? Ah oui) sont de gros irresponsables (oui je sais, c’est moi l’auteur, m’enfin l’idée que j’avais en tête ne pouvais pas aller avec l’utilisation de préservatifs, pis de toute façon c’est pas ma faute si ma muse et les perso s’allient toujours contre moi…), il ne faut surtout pas faire pareil, vous vous en doutez…  
> Je ne veux pas donner le mauvais exemple, donc n’oubliez pas, sortez couverts, et avant de faire comme ces trois gros malins (invitez-moi au spectacle ! euh non, pardon) faites le test !  
> Et si jamais la réponse est une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous ou votre partenaire, renouvelez votre stock de capotes… Les séropositifs ne sont pas des pestiférés, ils ont aussi le droit à l’amour et au sexe… A eux de vivre le plus heureux possible pour le temps qu’il leur reste, comme chacun de nous…


End file.
